Cheaters
by HiroyasuYumi
Summary: After gym class, Kyoya is cornered by the recently intimidating Honey. He has exposed Honey to Takashi as a cheater, but has dug a hole for himself, since he is a cheater as well. Arguing ensues, showers turn on, and things. Go. Down.
1. Chapter 1

Once they were alone in the gym locker room, Honey's gaze fell onto the raven boy.

"Kyoya," he began, trying to keep his emotions under control. "I thought we had an agreement."

The raven nervously pushed up his glasses. "What ever are you talking about, Honey-senpai?"

Honey strode over to the wooden bench in the boy's locker room bay. "You know how sensitive Takashi is. He was not to find out."

Again, Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "Ah, Honey. I'm afraid I don't quite understand to what you are referring to." He pushed up his glasses again.

Annoyed to an extent, Honey snatched the glasses of his face. "Tamaki, damn it! TAMAKI SUOH! Him and I!"

"Well," said Kyoya smugly," there wouldn't exactly be a problem here if you hadn't've cheated. Isn't that so?"

"Need I remind you, Ootori, that you cheated, too?"

The raven paled ever so slightly. "No, that was simply..."

Honey got up in his face, so close their noses were almost touching. "'Simply' what? It wasn't 'making love'. That was you desperately needing to be fucked, and asking me to help."

"We're going to be late for class. This is not the time for this discussion. All of the boys have left the locker room for next period, and I still haven't showered." Kyoya squirmed in his jersey and gym shorts, much wanting to get out of them.

The blonde released a short breath from his nose. "Run if you want to, Kyoya, but this conversation _will_ be finished." He sauntered around the corner and stripped down, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked into the shower room and started them all up. They seemed to warm up faster if they were all going at the same time, or so the other male students believed.

He hung his towel up on the hook and sat down on the tile, kept exceptionally clean, as the water pounded into his back. It was warming up at last.

Kyoya went to the shower across from him, hung up his towel, and stepped under the stream, letting the water slide down his hair and body. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to get the water equally distributed through it.

Honey's mouth watered as he watched him in fascination. He knew he was in there, didn't he? He wasn't putting on some sort of show? The blonde bit his lip. Kyoya looked a little too good when covered in water. Attempting to restrain himself, he turned towards his own shower nozzle and sat criss-cross, allowing the water to pelt his face.

He abruptly coughed, scaring Kyoya more than half to death.

"Mitskuni!" Kyoya choked out. "What in the world are you doing in here?"

Trying to smooth over the situation, Honey stretched out across the floor and simply said, "I dunno. What do you think I'm doing?"

The raven blushed a bit. "Did you just get here?"

"I was in here before you. You didn't even notice me, did you?" Honey chortled.

"No, I suppose I didn't. May I ask... Why are you on the floor?"

Honey blinked a couple of times. "Well, the water pressure at this shower is pretty strong. It's like a massage when you lack another person's hands to do the job."

"Do you need one?

The blonde looked at him stupidly. "What?"

"A massage... Do you need one?"

Before he knew what he was saying, a desperate "yes" escaped his lips.

Kyoya slithered down onto the peach tile and said casually, "Can you scoot a little closer? I can't reach you." Honey obliged, pushing himself over.

"Is this good?"

"Almost." The raven's hands darted out and he snatched the blonde's arms, pulling him until every last inch of him was in contact with the other. He moved his hands aggressively up Honey's chest, and then down to his hips, where "other things" could be found. His breath escaped his mouth in shaky bursts, and he continued to touch the small boy in front of him.

"Kyoya! What are you doing?" Honey said, trying to push his hands away.

"You were right," he huffed. "It was a desperate screw. And I need it again."

"Don't be so rough!" Honey complained.

"But I thought that was how we enjoyed things."

"I like to _be_ rough! But I don't like to be roughed up!"

Kyoya heaved a sigh in protest. "But I—I want... I want to be rough with you. I can't help it."

Honey turned over onto his knees, and looked Kyoya in his glasses-free eyes. "Then I guess you can have your way."

A grin splashed across Kyoya's face. He pushed the blonde down onto his back and held himself over him, delving into his mouth with an eager tongue. Their mouths made slight sucking noises as they pulled apart and then went back stronger. He lay out across Honey's body, running a hand through the wet gold locks and the other hiking up one of the blonde's legs.

"Don't stop touching me," the blonde moaned. "Don't stop..."

The raven grasped Honey's wrists, holding them above his head, and began to touch his needy erection as well.

"Let up!" the blonde wailed.

"Why? You're awfully sensitive," Kyoya teased.

"Just... let me catch up with myself."

"Fine."

The blonde glared at him accusingly as he breathed in and out. "Can it be my turn now?"

"For?"

"Touching. I want to touch you."

The smirk returned to the raven's face as he took Honey's place on the floor. Steam rose around them, what with the water being so hot. Or perhaps it was coming from them?

Honey's small hands traveled up and down Kyoya's legs, making the boy underneath him tense up. He just barely touched his member, but the raven's reactions never ceased. He sucked in a hissing breath and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want... Kyoya-dono...?"

"Bite me."

Honey blinked almost innocently. "_Bite you_?"

"Yes," he drawled.

"...Where?"

Kyoya's hands clenched into fists. "Anywhere. _Just do it_."

The blonde nodded slightly and sidled up to his chest. He ran his teeth along the raven's neck, grating against the sensitive flesh.

"Mmmm... A little harder... if you will..."

And finally, Honey pierced his collar bone, bringing forth a just barely contained moan from the raven boy. The blonde licked Kyoya's ear and murmured, "What do you want...?"

"I w-want... more of you..." he groaned.

Before Honey could take action, Kyoya had rolled on top of him.

"I can make you sing," he rumbled.

He placed a firm grip around the blonde's pulsating member. "I can make you scream," he promised. He brought his lips towards Honey's, and suddenly there was a hand in the way.

"Someone's in here," the blonde whispered intensely.

Suddenly the lights went out in the locker room, aside from the showers. A door shut, and footsteps were heard padding towards them.

Peeking around the corner, the tall blonde said to them, "I _knew_ you'd be in here."

"Tamaki?" Kyoya panted.

* * *

_That's it. If you want more, you need to say so._


	2. The Absolute

The two stared up at the tall blonde, their breathing ragged.

"Well, lookie here," Tamaki said with a smile.

Kyoya, with a blush, removed his hand from the smaller, reaching to push up the pair of glasses that wasn't there. "I-It's not—"

"It _is_." Tamaki loosened his tie, pulling it slowly... slowly... from around his neck.

Mitskuni watched him with lustful eyes. "Tama-chan, we weren't really..."

Tamaki's eyes darkened a bit. "I'm not mad." He slid out of his jacket and tossed it back into the locker room. "Surprised, maybe," he continued, licking his lips at the two, "But not mad. Actually, I'm a little interested."

Kyoya and Honey's faces flushed not with embarrassment, but anticipation. Honey stood and padded over to the tall blonde, and with wet hands, crouched before him and went to work on his belt. He stopped briefly to caress the other's member through his pants.

"You do want to, right?"

"What do you think, Mitskuni?"

The smaller became a bit devilish at the use of his name. "You can do this yourself, I'm assuming."

Tamaki shrugged. He peeled off his shirt and tossed it to land with his jacket and tie, and then did the same with his belt.

Kyoya watched the two's interlude, wondering what all had happened between the two. *

"So let's get this straight," Tamaki said as he slipped out of his pants. "Mitskuni is cheating on Mori-senpai because...?"

"He wouldn't let me take him," Mitskuni said matter-of-factly. "And he doesn't like bossy bottons, much. I got tired of him."

Tamaki nodded with an arched brow as he settled on the floor, reaching out a hand to stroke the dark-haired boy. "And Kyoya... you cheated on me because?" His grip on the other's member became tighter as he began to pump him, not necessarily in anger, but in disappointment of knowing that he hadn't been what the other wanted.

"You weren't..." Kyoya huffed, suppressing a moan at the stimulation. "You weren't enough."

Tamaki arched a brow. "I wasn't enough?" Honey appeared beside him to stroke the taller blonde.

"N-no..."

"That's what I thought."

The violet-eyed boy bent down to engulf Kyoya in his mouth.

"A-ah... Tamaki..."

Honey was already sucking on his fingers, itching to get things started a bit faster. He inserted a finger into Tamaki's entrance, causing a moan to rip through the bathroom.

Kyoya experimentally pushed in a finger beside Honey's and began to thrust it in and out.

"Shhhit," Tamaki spat, breathing heavily.

"Oh, you like that?" Honey purred.

"Sh-shut up!"

Immediately, Honey said, "I'm taking him."

Kyoya growled as best he could while moaning against the tall blonde's touch.

"FUCK YOU."

Honey settled a teasing hand on Tamaki's arousal. "Don't you want to do Kyoya for a change?" he asked, glaring a bit at the reluctant dark-haired boy.

"Yeeeaaah..." Tamaki moaned.

The smaller grasped Tamaki's hips and pulled him away from Kyoya, positioning himself. Instead of being patient and considerate, he plunged right in.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK—"

Kyoya smashed his lips against the blonde's, silencing him. The smaller began to push in and out, and with the darker in his lap, Tamaki pushed 3 fingers into him.

"A-aah... Ah~..." Tamaki smirked a bit against Kyoya's lips.

"You're so damn easy— haaahhh..." He was cut off by a moan of his own as Honey changed his angle a bit. Precum came out of his tip in a constant stream as the cursed devil hammered into his sweet spot over and over.

Said devil immediately slowed, switching to shallower thrusts.

"Tamaki," he spit into his ear.

"Yesss?"

"Take Kyoya. Do it." He pulled the other's soft blonde hair, immediately hearing a bit of a yelp.

Tamaki removed his fingers from Kyoya's ass and adjusted him in his lap. "Ready?" he whispered, followed by a moan. He didn't care to wait for his shadow's answer, and instead slowly lowered Kyoya onto him.

"Ah... Oh, God... T-Tamaki..."

"Feels good?"

"Y-Yeah..." Kyoya mewled. "M-move, please."

Honey watched Kyoya's face intently through lust hazed eyes, fascinated.

"Oh God... Tamaki," the small blonde cried. The violet-eyed boy started to clench around him.

"Knew you'd... like that..." he said with bedroom eyes, glancing over his shoulder at Honey.

Needing to distract himself, Honey placed his mouth on Tamaki's neck, biting, sucking nipping, as Kyoya ravaged the other's mouth.

To say that Kyoya was riding the tall, sleek blonde... It would mean very little. He was slamming down on him as hard as he could, crying out over and over. He had managed to get to his sweet spot, and his abdomen started to clench. His legs were locking up.

Honey lost interest with the blonde before him quickly. He slipped out, much to the taller's dismay, and settled himself behind Kyoya, slipping his member in as well.

"MMM!" the darker cried. "N-no... That hurts..." His face flushed deeply and he grabbed the smaller's thighs.

"Shut up," Honey spat, fisting the black hair in front of him. "I know you'll l-like it." And at least if he was wrong, he could enjoy it himself. The sensations under his shaft, with Tamaki rubbing against him, and knowing that Kyoya was close, was driving him to insansity.

"M-Mitskuni... You feel g-OOD!" he yelped as the smaller gave a particular hard snap into him.

Tamaki could not maintain any expression. Kyoya started to squirm above them, clenching his ass on the two. Honey quickly brought a hand to the shadow king's erection, slowly pumping him.

Without much warning, Kyoya tightened painfully hard on them, doubling over until his head rested on Tamaki's shoulder, biting the skin until his body racked hard with contractions. He spilled wave after wave of his seed on to them, warm and smooth.

Tamaki writhed as he came undone. "Aa-HaaAAAAHH...!" He clawed at Honey's legs, still thrusting his hips even as it happened.

Honey's head fell back, hair sticking to his forehead as he felt the blonde's seed slide around him. He pulled Kyoya's face toward him, shoving his tongue into the other's mouth, moaning until he reached his peak as well. They gently rocked into Kyoya until Honey sighed and slid out.

"Mitskuni," Kyoya whined. "I want you inside—"

He halted Kyoya with a hand. "Don't be a needy whore."

Tamaki flipped his hair out of his eyes as they watered a bit. "Damn," he said with a smile. "That was good."

Honey shrugged tiredly. "Well..."

"What?" Kyoya asked as he pulled off of Tamaki.

"Takashi is better."

The two kings gawked at him open-mouthed.

"But... I guess I'd be willing to share," he said, voice dripping with a syrupy sweetness.

* * *

**AN: *There is a fic of Tamaki and Honey, if you were wondering. Yes, it is hot. Yes, it is intense. Yes, it is 10 times better than this crap you just read. It's called Sickeningly Sweet, and you'll find it on my page if you wanna read it. I _promise— _I _promise_— you will enjoy it. I encourage you to check it out, yo.**

**ANYHOO.**

**Yup. I went there. At least, as best as I could. I think you all knew a 3-way was inevitable. I just didn't know that I would be able to write it.**

**It's kinda shitty. First experience with this kind of thing, so please, be as CRITICAL as you can in the reviews so I'll know how to handle it in the future. **

**^^ ; And I mean that. I wanna please y'all, and I can't unless I know what you want.**


End file.
